Poligloci w Bibliotece
Wstęp: Chris: '''W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole. Na uczestników czekał specjalny gość - Ellla. Miała ona mi pomóc w zadaniu, co wyszło całkiekm sprawnie! Pierwszą częścią zadania był quiz o muzyce, po którym do drugiej części przeszli Noah, Beth, Ezekiel, Katie i Trent. Katie dała się we znaki, prowokując swoim nowym ego - Katią. Kiedy przed wzywaniem Courtney powiedziała jej, że jest za miękka, dziewczyna zaczęła ubierać się na czarno i być dla wszystkich nie miła. Beth jak zwykle wkurzała wszystkich ( a szczególnie Noah ), kiedy nie chciała zaśpiewać piosenki na występ. Drużyna Nauczycieli wygrała przez wzruszającą piosenkę o miłości Trenta, po której Heather - ekhem - go pocałowała. Uczniowie wyrzucili Beth, a Heather uciekła przed swoją drużyną. Czy między Heather a Trentem nie będzie sztywno? Czy Katie nadal będzie Katią? Tego dowiecie się w: '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Apartament Nauczycieli: ( w Apartamencie na łóżku siedzi Heather, do której podchodzi Courtney ) Courtney: '''Och, tu jesteś. Mam nadzieję, że ten pocałunek z Trentem nie był na serio? '''Heather: '''Pff, no jasne, że nie. Ja zrobiłam to tylko po to, żeby wypełnić nasz plan. '''Courtney: '''Och, coś czuję że na razie się za bardzo wczuwasz... '''Heather: '''Jak chcesz, w każdej chwili mogę zerwać umowę! '''Courtney: '''Dobra... '''Courtney: '''Myślisz że nie będzie chwili niezręczności między Tobą a Trentem na najbliższym zadaniu? Nie możesz się wiecznie ukrywać... '''Heather: '''Wszystko w swoim czasie.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Oczywiście, że ten pocałunek byl udawany. Robię tylko to, co Courtney mi kazała mi robić. '''Lindsay: '''Tak. Głosowałam na Beth, ponieważ była trochę denerwujaca...Mniejsza o to, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mogę być z Tylerem! ... Aaa, jego tu nie ma? '''Noah: '''Według mnie, na następny ogień idzie Lindsay. Jest po prostu za głupia, chociaż Eva jest agresywna, a Cody jest łamagą, z kolei Harold....Taaa, to będzie ciężki wybór... '''Harold: '''Ach, zaszedłem już w miarę daleko, czekam do połączenia drużyn, aby znów móc być z Leshawną. Ale z drugiej strony, to nie jest żadna przeszkoda! To w końcu miłość...( Harold odpływa ) Stołówka: 'Trent: '''Heather nadal nie ma? '''Courtney: '''Nie, nie wiem gdzie może być... '''Katie: '''W takim razie uznajemy ją za zaginioną, tak? '''Courtney: '''A ty znowu zaczynasz wymyślać!? ''( Katie pokazuje jej język ) 'Courtney: '''Na prawdę, stać Cię na więcej.... ... Zaraz, przecież nie... '''Geoff: '''Okej, idę pooglądać telewizję w naszym apartamencie! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Zostawiłem nagrania z Podsumowania przy plaźmie, aby Geoff mógł je obejrzeć... Apartament Nauczycieli: '''Geoff: '''Hmm, co by tu pooglądać...Ooo, nagrania z Podsumowania? Kurczę, zapomniałem obejrzeć... ''Geoff wkłada płytę CD do odtwarzacza DVD, gdzie natrafia na fragment podsumowania, w którym Bridgette mówi takie mniej więcej słowa: Jessica: Przyznaj, że czułaś coś do Noah, gdy Cię podrywał! Bridgette: No... ( patrzy się na rekina, który szczerzy do niej kły, ponieważ jeśli zostanie opuszczona o jeszcze jeden stopień - wpadnie do akwarium ) Em... Jessica: Noo...Czekamy na odpowiedź! Bridgette: Jaaa......... Tak! Byłam zauroczona Noah! ( wszyscy chowają się przed pluskiem, który wykona Bridgette, kiedy wpadnie do wody, jednak ku zaskoczeniu została podwyższona ) Wszyscy: Co? Bridgette: Tak, znacie o mnie prawdę. Możemy już skończyć z tym cyrkiem? 'Geoff: 'Że, że, że CO! Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Geoff: '''Nie wierzę, że Bridgette mnie tak podle okłamała! To znaczy że....Przez cały czas czuła coś do Noah? ''( płacze ) Stołówka: Stolik Nauczyczycieli: 'Harold: '''Hej, Leshawna. '''Leshawna: '''Um, hej Haroldzie. Nie powinieneś iść do swojej drużyny? '''Harold: '''Eee tam, co mnie oni... ''( Noah ciągnie go za szyję, i przyprowadza do stolika ) 'Noah: '''Mówiłem Ci - to Twoja konkurencja! '''Harold: '''Ale miłości nic.. '''Noah: '''Cicho bądź już... Stolik Nauczycieli: '''Katie: '''Ech, gdzie jest panna wredna, i imprezoholik? ''( Katie odchodzi ) 'Leshawna: '''Co się z nią stało? '''Courtney: '''To co, wyrzucamy ją jako nastepną zamiast Heather? '''Leshawna: '''Jeszcze nie wiadomo! ''( na Stołówkę przychodzi zapłakany Geoff ) 'Leshawna: '''Co się stało? ''( Geoff nie opowiada ) 'Leshawna: '''Geoff? ''( Geoff nadal płacze, i nie odpowiada ) '''Courtney: '''Ech, te problemy... '''Chris: ''( głośniki ) Uwaga! Wszyscy mają przyjśc do biblioteki. Ty też - Heather! Korytarz: '''Courtney: '''Hej, Heather. Chciałabym się Ciebie spytać, czy wywalimy jako następną Katie? '''Heather: '''Ech, tak. Nie wiem co sie jej stało, ale zaczyna być groźna... '''Courtney: '''Też tak sądze...Mniejsza o to postaramy się dzisiaj wygrać, a to będzie łatwe, ponieważ przeciwna drużyna nie jest za kumata... Biblioteka: ''( Naucyciele i Uczniowie weszli do Biblioteki, gdzie przy dwóch stolikach stoi skośnooki mężczyzna, oraz pan z ciemniejszym odcieniem skóry, ubrany w arabskie szaty ) Chris: '''Witajcie, moi drodzy! Poznajcie dzisiejszych gości! ( czyta z kartki ) Wykładowcę z Chin, 約翰·史密斯 oraz kongresmena z ZEA - جون سميث. ( wszyscy patrzą sie na nich ) 'Courtney: '''Tak? '''Chris: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Każdy będzie miał do dyspozycji jednego z panów. Drużyna A dostanie 約翰·史密斯, a Drużyna B - جون سميث. '''Lindsay: '''To tyle? '''Chris: '''Nie-e. Obcokrajowcy powiedzą wam wskazówkę, tylko po ich jezyku. Ponieważ znajdujemy się w bibliotece, będziecie musieli odnaleźć odpowiedni słownik. ''( pokazuje im tysiące regałów książek z przeróżnymi książkami ) '''Chris: '''Drużyna, która skończy pierwsza - wygrywa! Zaczynamy! '''Chef: ''( Chef jest przebrany za bibliotekarkę ) Ćsiii... '''Chris: '''Miałeś ich uciszać... '''Courtney: '''Dobra, to co masz nam do powiedzenia? '約翰·史密斯: ' 去左邊 不迷路 海鷗飛 最終在地面上 '''Heather: '''Co? '約翰·史密斯: ' 去左邊 不迷路 海鷗飛 最終在地面上 '''Courtney: '''No, to będzie trudne zadanie... '''Noah: '''Ech, to co nam powiesz? 'جون سميث:' نتقل إلى اليسار لا تضيعذبابة النورس في نهاية العالم '''Lindsay:' O, o! Ja wiem co to znaczy! Noah: 'Lindsay, nie... '''Cody: '''Ciicho, daj jej szansę! '''Noah: '''Tak? '''Lindsay: '''To pewnie znaczy: Lubię czerwone szminki, i czarne cienie do powiek!... '''Lindsay: '''No co? '''Noah: '''Nie wykazałaś się, idziemy do książek... '''Courtney: '''Czemu unikasz Trenta? '''Heather: '''No bo...Ech, nie unikam? '''Courtney: '''Mnie nie oszukasz! '''Heather: '''No dobra, idę do niego...( podchodzi do Trenta )'' 'Heather: '''Cześć, Trent. '''Trent: '''He-hej. '''Trent: '''Um, dlaczego mnie pocałowałaś? '''Heather: '''No wiesz, ja... '''Courtney: '''Znalazłam! '''Heather: '''Co? '''Courtney: '''Słownik chińsko-angielski! '''Leshawna: '''Szybko, czytamy! '''Harold: '''Ach, Leshawna jest taka mądra... '''Noah: '''Nie myśl o niebieskich migdałach, tylko szukaj odpowiedniego słownika! '''Harold: '''Spoko... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Harold: '''Noah mnie denerwuje, bo zakazuje mi się spotykać z Leshawną! To on idzie na nastepny ogień... Biblioteka: ''( Geoff płacze ) 'Heather i Katie: '''Geoff, może byś sie ruszył? ''( dziewczyny patrzą sie na siebie ) '''Heather i Katie: '''Przestań powtarzać, to, co ja mówię! Co!? Sama przestań! '''Courtney: '''Dziewczyny, uspokujcie się... '''Courtney: '''Dobra, jak go poprosić, aby napisał, to, co mamy przetłumaczyć? '''Heather i Katie: '''Proosste, znaleźć to w słowniku! Grrr.... '''Courtney: '''No dobra... '''Noah: '''Okej. Mamy słownik arabsko-angielski, teraz trzeba tylko znaleźć, co on do nas powiedział! '''Harold: '''Ale nie wiemy, jak to napisać? '''Noah: ''( podaje arabowi kartkę i długopis ) Umm...can you.... ''( mężczyzna pisze po arabsku, to, co wczesniej powiedział ) Noah: 'Okej, sprawa załatwiona! ''( Geoff NADAL płacze ) 'Heather: '''Gdzie to jest! '''Leshawna: '''Ech, nigdy tego nie znajdziemy... '''Courtney: '''A nie możemy się go spytać po prostu po angielsku... '''Heather: '''Okej... '''Courtney: '''Heyyy..Can you write this on that page? ''( chińczyk przytakuje ) ( pisze to na kartce ) 'Courtney: '''Jest! '''Chris: '''I obie drużyny pokonały już jedną trzecią wyzwania! Która z nich dzisiaj wygra? Tego dowiecie się po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Biblioteka: '''Trent: '''Heather, um, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? '''Heather: '''Okej... '''Trent: '''Więc...Dlaczego mnie wtedy pocałowałaś? '''Heather: '''No bo ja...Poczułam że...Twoja piosenka jest o tym, że nie możesz znaleźć milości, i zrobiło mi się Ciebie szkoda, no bo... '''Trent: '''Na prawdę? '''Heather: '''Ta-tak. ''( Heather odbiega ) ( wszystkiemu przygląda się Justin ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Justin: '''Wiem, że Heather i Courtney są w układzie...Heather jest złą aktorką, widać, że tak na prawdę nic nie czuje do Trenta... '''Trent: '''Hmmm...To dziwne, bo Heather nigdy nie była taka czuła... Biblioteka: '''Courtney: '''Skończyłam! '''Noah: '''Skończyłem! '''Heather: '''Szybko, czytaj! '''Courtney i Noah: ' pójdź w lewo, nie zgub się leć mewo, aż na Ziemii kres... 'Heather: '''Hmm, co to może być? ''( Geoff płacze ) 'Heather: '''Geoff, masz jakiś pomysł? '''Courtney: '''Ech, nie odpowiada... '''Courtney: '''Zaraz! Przecież niedaleko od biblioteki jest sala przyrodnicza, gdzie znajduje się obraz na którym leci mewa, a obok niego znajduje się plakat ze zdjeciem Ziemii z kosmosu! ... '''Heather: '''Szybko, idziemy tam! '''LIndsay: '''Zaraz! Przecież w sali przyrodniczej jest... '''Noah: '''Tak, tak, wszyscy sie domyślili. Ruszamy! ''( Uczniowie i Nauczyciele wybiegają z Biblioteki i ruszają do Sali Przyrodniczej ) 'Chef: 'Ćsi.... Korytarz: ( Geoff się ociąga, płacze, i wooolnym krokiem zmierza do sali ) 'Heather: '''Geoff, rusz się! '''Leshawna: '''Geoff! '''Courtney: '''Geoff! '''Nauczyciele: '''Geoff! '''Heather: '''A co tam... ''( Nauczyciele oprócz Geoff'a wbiegają do sali przyrodniczej ) 'Courtney: '''Tak! Wygraliśmy, i to znowu! '''Chris: '''A gdzie jest Geoff? '''Courtney: '''A czy to ważne? '''Chris: '''No niestety! ''( do sali przybiegają Uczniowie ) 'Chris: '''Uczniowie W KOMPLECIE przybiegli do sali od przyrody, więc to oni dzisiaj wygrywają! '''Uczniowie: '''Yeeee! ''( do Sali przychodzi zapłakany Geoff ) 'Nauczyciele: '''Geoff! '''Chris: '''Trudno... ;-; Stołówka: '''Chef: '''Blaineley! Przecież obiecałaś, że mamy zaistnieć w tym programie, a nic się na razie nie stało! '''Blaineley: '''Na to jest jeszcze czas! '''Chef: '''Jasne! Mówisz tak za każdym razem! ''( wbija nóż w deskę, Blaineley jest tym przerażona ) ( odchodzi wkurzony ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Chef: '''Jestem zły, bo ta dziewucha Blaineley obiecała, że zaistnię w tym programie! Mam tego dość - odchodzę! Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''Witajcie, drodzy uczestnicy. Oddajcie swoje głosy w Pokoju Zwie-rzeń.. ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) '''Geoff: ''( płacze )'' Leshawna: 'Będę głosować na... '''Heather: '''Do widzenia, Geoff! '''Courtney: '''Trzeba się było jakkolwiek starać w wyzwaniu... ''( Ceremonia ) '''Chris: '''Cóż. Podliczyłem głosy, i do następnego etapu przechodzą: *Leshawna *Trent *Courtney *Justin *DJ *i Katie! '''Chris: '''A osoba, która dzisiaj odpada to... Geoff! '''Geoff: ''( płacze )'' Trent: '''Sorry, stary. Nie starałeś się w wyzwaniu... :( '''Katie: '''Taa, już dawno Cię chciałam wywalić... '''Chris: '''No chodź, Geoff... Parking: '''Geoff: ''( płacze )'' Chris: 'Masz jakieś ostatnie słowo? '''Chef: '''Tak! ''( wszyscy patrzą się na Chefa z walizkami ) 'Chef: '''Odchodzę, i nigdy nie wracam! '''Chris: 'Że co? Nie możesz mnie zostawić samego! 'Blaineley: '''Ekhem. '''Chris: '''Ups, sorry.. '''Blaineley: '''Chefie, dlaczego odchodzisz!? '''Chef: '''Bo nikt tu mnie nie docenia! Idę prowadzić szkołę kulinarną! Pa pa, Chris! ''( Chef wchodzi do autobusu razem z Geoff'em ) '''Chris: '''Umm...Cóż...Po 10 odcinkach odpadło już 10 osób, a zostało tylko czternaście! Co czeka na uczestników w przyszłym odcinku? Co się stało z Chefem, kto go zastąpi? Tego dowiecie się w: '''Totalnejj Porrrrażżce W Szkollle... Jak ocenił(a)byś ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole